Bob
Bob is a plain red and blue Minifigure who serves as one of [[LEGO Universe|''LEGO Universe's]] mascots. Prior to ''LEGO Universe's release, Bob appeared in much promotional material. The LEGO Universe website often showed images and videos of Bob waving, dancing, and performing other activities. He had a role in the pre-alpha phase of LEGO Universe that was ultimately scrapped or recycled into the finished game. Bob makes his first in-game appearance at the Log-in Screen. There, he steps onscreen, laughs, claps his hands together, and gestures towards the sign-in area. When players move their mouse cursor over Bob, he will attempt in vain to touch it. Whenever players are typing in a password, Bob will cover his eyes with his hands, although he will occasionally peek. When the sign-in area spins upon logging in, it whacks Bob in the back of the head. When players begin with a new Minifigure, they are sent by Jett Moonshot to find Bob aboard the Venture Explorer, operating at the ship's Bridge. Since the Venture League spaceship is being torn apart by the Maelstrom, Bob sends players to collect Imagination orbs and rewards them by granting players the ability to contain and use Imagination. Bob sends players to use their Imagination to reach Sky Lane and urges them to escape before it is too late. Bob is not seen again in-game after this, leaving his fate unconfirmed. However, it is assumed that he survived and escaped the Venture Explorer before it was taken over by the Maelstrom. As LEGO Universe's mascot, Bob can be seen throughout the game in artwork for Missions and Loading Screens. Missions and Achievements *Involved in Wake Up Call *Your Creative Spark *Bounce to Sky Lane *Unlock Your Imagination Beta Information Bob used to be featured in the Log-In Screen animations, in which he was chased by a dragon before chasing it with a scimitar, building and then flying around with a jetpack, and running away by a robot that he built. All of Bob's animations in the Log-In Screen were removed, sans the Bob animations that takes place in front of the sign-in area. During most of alpha and beta testing, the identity of the Venture Explorer's captain was not revealed. During Beta testing, the captain was finally revealed to be Bob. Shortly afterward, this was changed, and Sky Lane took Bob's place as captain. The Help Menu used to feature Bob in an alternate wardrobe, referred to as "Referee Bob" in the Release Notes. Referee Bob has since been replaced by a Mythran. In beta testing, when players interacted with a Property Console to rent a property, the menu would display an image of Bob holding a flag and standing victorious over a massive pile of Minifigure skulls. April Fools Day On April 1, 2011, LEGO posted an April Fools' Day article, entitled All about Bob, which stated that Bob was a spy who worked for the Maelstrom.LEGO Universe News Network Story: All About Bob The issued article stated that Bob's full name real name was Bobert. He grew up on the same street as Sky Lane and were best friends during their childhood. Bob fell in love with Sky, but was too shy to tell her. When Sky Lane became captain of the Venture Explorer, Bob joined the Venture Explorer crew to protect her. Unfortunately, she broke his heart by falling in love with Epsilon Starcracker instead. Filled with despair, Bob became a close ally of the Darkitect to heal his hurting heart. The Darkitect bestowed immortality upon Bob, who continued to work on the Venture Explorer and conceal his dark purposes behind a false smile. By implanting tracking devices on players, Bob has learned of every move made by the escapees of the Venture Explorer and has reported everything to the Darkitect after remembering to buy milk. However, Bob is afraid of Warthogs, which may be the only hope to foiling his evil deeds. As an April Fools' Day joke, the article is non-canon. Trivia *Bob's texture is the default for all players, and if there is a graphical issue, sometimes his clothes appear on random NPCs and players. *On December 19, 2011, a LEGO moderator named Shival hosted a party for players in Nexus Tower, spawning various NPCs and creatures, including a version of Bob with black hands. On January 28, 2012, a Mythran spawned Bob with black hands, a banana, and a pacing idle animation in the Sentinel War Room, and on January 29, 2012, another Mythran spawned Bob with a Skunkbuster backpack and shuffling animation in Nimbus Plaza. Many other variations of Bob were spawned by a Mythran on the January 30, 2012, the final day of LEGO Universe. References See Also *LEGO Universe Gallery Bob.jpg|Bob doing the LEGO Universe shuffle LegoUniverseBob.png|Render of Bob bob.png|Bob posing Torso generic m 01.png|Bob's pre-alpha body texture Face 04.png|Bob's pre-alpha face texture Pre-Alpha Bob.png|Bob's pre-alpha model Minifig texture.png|Bob's final texture Torso 01.PNG|Alternate texture used for Bob in early Login Screen animations Creepy bob.png|Bob as seen when completing a mission in late beta pic05F9912DA372ED1F9E9ADEFEB87551AF.png|Game Parents Guide: LEGO Universe Closure Information Wierd.PNG|About LEGO Universe: How it's done! Wierd2.PNG|About LEGO Universe: Chat! Universe Change Window.png|Bob when changing LEGO Universe servers Logo.png|Game Loading Picture featuring Bob Bob Jetpack.png|Bob wearing a jetpack from the early Login Screen LEGO Universe 2011-12-06 14-08-13.png|Bob on the Login Screen Bob In-Game LARGE.png|Bob on the Venture Explorer Happy Bob from Beta.png|Happy Bob Sad Bob from Beta.png|Sad Bob Bob celebrate.png|Bob celebrating Excellent.png|Bob celebrating Salute Emote Task.PNG|Bob saluting Mission 891 01.PNG|Bob moving a model Mission 891 02.PNG|Bob rotating a model Mission 891 03.PNG|Bob putting away a model Dance Task.PNG|Bob break dancing Guitar Task.PNG|Bob playing the electric guitar Awards.PNG|Bob with a gold medal Property dude.PNG|Bob holding keys to a property Mission 966.PNG|Bob learning Spinjitzu picD924291C5DF32B4219E299BC344AAAE1.jpg|All about Bob News Artwork 2.png|Bob's Passport News Artwork 7.png|Bob on his property News Artwork 8.png|Bob with Pets on his property News Artwork 10.png|Bob with a Mailbox News Artwork 11.png|Bob Smashed! Loading agmed property.png|Bob in a Pod Rocket near Avant Grove Loading community.png|Bob checking out the Message Board LEGO.jpg|Bob in the Leveling System art Shovel Bob.png|Bob digging with a shovel Trial frontend customname.png|Bob wearing a name tag Trial pets.png|Bob with a dog tag DragonMask Bob.PNG|Bob wearing a Dragon Mask LEGO Universe Artwork - Keith Richards - 15.png|Unused visual of Bob fishing for bricks Sorry Bob.jpg|Bob mourning the closure of LEGO Universe Bob in Nexus Tower.png|Bob spawned in Nexus Tower Banana Bob.png|Bob spawned in Nexus Tower with a banana BobbyMcBoberpants.png|Bob spawned in Nimbus Plaza with a Skunkbuster backpack bobdancerdoodle.png|Bob with a Skunkbuster backpack break dancing Screen Shot 2012-01-30 at 3.28.41 PM.png|Two Bobs playing Checkers UntitledCheckeredbob.png|Two Bobs playing Checkers WizardBob.png|Bob as a wizard Bob1.png|Bob as an engineer LinkBob.png|A test item featuring Bob's icon when linking Category:NPCs Category:Venture Explorer Category:Venture Explorer NPCs